


Big 4 Watching their movies

by Itzelmelodia



Series: characters watching their shows/movies [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Characters watching their movies, Friendship, Romance, characters are a little O/C
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzelmelodia/pseuds/Itzelmelodia
Summary: I have brought the big 4 to watch their movies as well as train their seasonal powers and get hiccup and jack to be 'friendly' with each other, as well as uncover secrets that they once forgot. (I still suck at summaries)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: characters watching their shows/movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Big 4 Watching their movies

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have not seen anything on AO3 like this I will be uploading and rewriting my story from ff.net here. Goodness does it need rewriting...

It was a cold night on the island of Berk, as the dawn of day breaks, the tribe is helping clean up after the raid  _ and _ the mess of Hiccup, the village disappointment. There was a brief moment when everyone sees a flash of orange green. Then everyone disappeared.

At the castle of the Dunbroch clan in Scotland princess Merida's betrothal is about to take place. In the king's hall, a flash of red light engulfed the people. Without a trace, everyone disappeared.

At the central town of The Corona kingdom, everyone is celebrating the festival of the princes, Rapunzel is dancing with Flynn when a flash of light pink takes everyone away.

The guardians were trying to gain their believers back by collecting teeth and giving guardians all together and a flash of blue took them away.

* * *

''Welcome everyone!'' A voice suddenly spoke. Many were still disoriented from the flash of light. Some were confused about what was happening, and many were questioning in silence. They all looked to the front of the room. They saw a young female, on what looked like a stage. She looked like she was in her late teens and packed a bit of weight. Her hair was multiple colors, pink faded into purple than blue. She wore blue jeans, a sweater that was a dark orange-brown that fit her loosely, and brown boots. Behind her, there was a giant white fabric.

''Hello, I know what most of you are thinking and I will answer all your questions. Now I have brought you together to watch movies. Before you ask, Guardians I hope you know what a move is.'' she said, all the guardians nodded.''Good, okay so for the rest of you a movie is a story that shows moving pictures. We will be seeing four movies. Each of them will be about how one person changes their lives for the better.

With that out of the way, let's start before I forget’’. Chairs appeared on the spot,'' Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, you will be seated in a special place together.'' '' Why exactly do we sit separated?''The winter spirit said everyone else wanted to know that as well. ''Well, you are royalty, the four of you represent the seasons your highnesses’’Itzel said. Confusion spread throughout the room."Hah Jackie here cant be no royal."Bunny said"He's too childish for that"

Itzel led the four spirits to a door at the back of the room that led to stairs, up top there was a small area with chairs.

She leads them to a door at the back of the room that leads up top there was a small area with chairs and chairs were rimed with what looked like gold. ''Merida, you will sit in the dark red chair, Rapunzel in the yellow chair, next to Merida, Jack in the royal blue chair, and Hiccup in the dark green chair next to Jack. Food will be brought up to you in a moment your highnesses.'' And with that, she left.

''Are any of you royalty? because I for sure am not.''A certain winter spirit said. ''I am! the princess of the Dunbroch clan, and outstanding archer, if I do say so my self.''The redhead responded. ''I guess I could be counted as royalty, I am the chief's  _ son _ , so I  _ guess  _ I am'' Hiccup said, Jack noticed a certain sadness that the brunet had when they said that.

'' Well, I don't think I am, so that is a no,'' Rapunzel said.

'' But remember what Itzel said we represent the seasons,  _ our kingdoms _ , but how do we represent them? '' Hiccup said. '' Good question we will have to ask her later, I do want to watch a movie,'' Jack said smiling at Hiccup, he felt his cheeks blush lightly at his smile and look away.

Meanwhile at the front of the room with Itzel.

''I'm just wondering if any of you have questions so that we can get it over with,'' ''Uh yeah my question is why is useless up there when I'm a better fit to be a royal, especially with my looks, strength, and just pure awesomeness! ''Snotlout said rising in his seat. ''Snotlout, sit down'' Stoick glared at him and he rapidly sat back down.

"To answer your question Snotlout, Hiccup is way better than you and much more respectable, he is very smart, not that any of you noticed because you don't.'' 

Hiccup in the back did not seem to notice this comment since he was (very awkwardly)chatting with Jack.''Um...I have a question, who's movie are we going to watch first?'' Tooth raised her hand '' Good question, we will go in seasonal with Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and then Jack.'' the girl said.

''I was just wondering if we as seasonals have powers to control our kingdoms or seasons?'' the whole room looked back at Hiccup. '' What?'' he said in response to them. He turned to jack and whisperer .''I don't like the way she is looking at us, she looks insane right now.'' ''Right,'' the winter spirit said back.

''Well, would you all like to find out?'' All season spirits nodded their heads.''Okay, come down to the stage.''They walked to the stage and climbed the stairs except for one particular spirit who looked reluctant to go up stair, Jack noticed this and walked back to Hiccup and held his hand out to him with a smile, Hiccup looked a bit shocked and taken back at the gesture, but no less took the hand with a smile in returned to the winter spirit.

Both walk to the others on stage and did not even notice that their hands were still held to one another, but sure enough, the audience took noticed and did not like what they were ''Aww you two boys look so cute together'' Not everyone thought the same ." umm. I .. it's not..don't..uhh.'' Both boys said.'' I'm just teasing you, but y'all are cute together.'' Itzel smiled at them. some of the people were downright rude." why would you support that? It's disgusting and unnatural, they should be condemned, for doing that.'' someone in the crowd shouted and that got everyone stirred up, shouts saying that is right'' and ''it's wrong".

The boys were a bit shocked at the comments mostly jack .itzel turned around to the crowd. '' Who said that?" she said in a dark tone "I DID.''surprisingly ( _ or not _ ) a Viking stood up ( _ named mildew _ ). _ Of course, it's someone from the past, never change, do they?  _

_ " _ Look, this is my place, I rule here, my rules, you follow. A guy being in love with another guy is not wrong, it's different, but then again none of you like anything different or even accept being different." Hiccup was shocked that someone was speaking for him, defending him. " Don't talk about them that way because trust me I have eyes and ears  _ everywhere _ , punishment  _ will _ be harsh because you are speaking agents royalty. 

She turned back "Now where were we? Ah yes, Rapunzel you will go first.'' As she said this a small tree sapling was in her hands. She pulled out a table from the ground and put the small tree on the table. '' Rapunzel make this tree blossom with new leaves and flowers.'' 

''How?" She questioned turning to her. "The thing is that it has to feel right to you, I can't help you." She shrugs to her.

okay here I go'' She puts her hands on the tree, closes her eyes, and concentrates. A gold pink light emanates from her hand and wraps around the dead tree.

Lime green leaves and pink flowers blossomed from the tree. She opens her eyes " I...I did that?! This is amazing!'' Everyone stared in shock. "  Wait a minute why haven't I been able to do this before?

"Well, It's complicated, you have always been able to do it but never focused on it. Your turn Merida.''

Merida walked to the tree with determination she put her hands out and intently looked at the leaves. Redlight flowed from her hand right to the top and dispersed like rain on the leaves, turning them dark green with the flowers falling.

"Well done Merida!" Her father yelled while her little brothers cheered her on. With her head held high, she walked back to where the others stood.

"Hiccup your turn, step up" Hiccup was a bit unsure but he reluctantly left Jack's side. he stopped in front of the tree for a moment, then turned to Itzel. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" before she could answer Tuffnuts voice mockingly said, " Leave it to Hiccup to not know what to do, I bet you he can't even do it."

Itzel turned to him with a scowl on her face." Like you would know what to do. you know nothing of this, keep your mouth shut before I permanently do it." She turned back to Hiccup, " You have to do what feels right for you, it's different for everyone so just feel it out." "You can do it Hiccup!" "Yeah! we believe in you!" were yelled out by Merida and rapunzel.

He sighed and turned to the tree. Unsure he reached out and touched a leaf. Orange light shifted the colors from green to orange, red, and brown.

All of the Vikings were shocked at what hiccup had done. How could someone who they considered a nuisance be capable of such things?  
  
"Whoa," Hiccup said stepping back a bit. "Amazing," "yeah," Jack said getting closer to hiccup. A light blush appeared on his face and smiled. Jack returned the smile while hiccup moved back a bit. Some of the audience were not okay knowing that the young boys might be flirting with each other.

"My turn"He touched the tree with his staff, frost started to form on the tree and some of the leaves started to fall off.

"That's really cool, no pun intended." Hiccup said. Jack chuckled, " Yeah, but I have always been able to do it." " Well, I think you're still amazing." Blushing Jack said," Thanks, That means a lot to me."

The Scowl on Stoick's face grew, he did not like that his son was getting close to a boy. He didn't understand what his son could be thinking.

"Now that that is over, your highnesses will go back to their seats so that we can start the movie." The four teenagers walked back to their seats. many people scowled and gave the two boys disgusted looks, making both of them look down and avoid eye contact. Merida and rapunzel looked at each other and walked right beside them to block them from view. They looked at each other and smiled.

" So like I said we are watching Rapunzel's movie first. Everybody get comfortable" Itzel walked to her chair as the lights dimmed, grabbed the remote, and turned on the screan.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, that is the first chapter! please let me know what you think and how I should better it since it has been a while that I wrote this. Also I promise ill to make the big for interact more with each other and try not to focus it on Hiccup and Jack.


End file.
